Göttliche Beschlüsse
by M9
Summary: Severus bekommt unerwarteten Besuch, mit dem er im Leben nicht gerechnet hätte...


Disclamer: Mal wieder gehört alles JKR und auch, wenn Hecate, die so lieb war mir das zu korrigieren -ihr dankend zunicke- meinte, daß sie sich amüsiert hätte beim Lesen, bezweifle ich mal wieder, daß Rowlings das hier überhaupt haben wollte. Das wollte ich ja selbst nicht! Aber Lorelei hat mir so einen fiesen gemeingefährlichen Plotbunny geschickt, der nicht eher aufgehört hat zu nerven, bis ich das hier nicht geschrieben hatte.. -Augen verdreht- (du wirst wissen, _welche_ Szene ich bei deiner E-Mail im Kopf hatte.. ;-)) Daher streite ich jetzt einfach mal alle Schuld an diesem Blödsinn hier ab... Falls ihr es nach diesem warnenden Vorwort doch noch lesen wollt, wünsche ich euch trotzdem: Viel Spaß!

* * *

**Göttliche Beschlüsse**

Severus Snape, der gerade die letzten Schüler, auf Dumbledores Geheiß, hatte verabschieden müssen, erlaubte es sich, müde und gemütlich in seine privaten Räume zu schlendern. Über den Unterrichtssaal für Zaubertränke gelangte er direkt in sein Wohnzimmer und neben das taillenhohe Sideboard, in dem er seine alkoholischen Getränke aufbewahrte. Normalerweise war er kein großer Trinker – er hatte immer das Gefühl die Kontrolle über sich nicht verlieren zu dürfen – aber zur Feier des Tage gönnte er sich einen Schluck von seinem guten, alten, schottischen Whiskey.

Es war der letzte Schultag und zu seinem Leidwesen betrachteten die Schüler zum Ende eines Schuljahres die meisten Regeln als überflüssig und daher war die Zeit vor den Ferien immer besonders stressig. Doch nun hatte er es hinter sich gebracht. Morgen würden die Sommerferien beginnen, in denen er sich ganze zwei Monate nicht mehr mit unvernünftigen, aufmüpfigen Minderjährigen beschäftigen mußte.

Nach dem eiligen hinunterstürzen des Getränks, das ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in seinem Hals hinterließ, beschloß er sich einen weiteren kleinen Whiskey zu gönnen, den er, gemütlich in seinem bequemen Ohrensessel sitzend, genießen wollte. Also schenkte er sich ein und trug das Glas, an dem er beim Gehen schon leicht nippte, zu seinem Sessel, um sich aufatmend hineinsinken zu lassen.

Er hatte gerade die Augen geschlossen, als ihm auffiel, daß da etwas nicht stimmte. Daher riß er sie wieder auf und starrte auf die Person, die ihm gegenübersaß und ihn anlächelte. „Lucius?", brachte er überrascht hervor und ruckte in seinem Sitzmöbel ein Stück nach vorne. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, schloß die Augen dabei und versuchte das Trugbild – das diese Person eindeutig sein mußte – zu vertreiben.

Lucius Malfoy saß in Askaban und nicht in seinem Wohnzimmer. Das war absolut unmöglich.

Der Tränkemeister atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und schob die blonde Person, die er gesehen hatte und die unmöglich da sein konnte, einfach auf den Streß der letzten Tage. Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete war das, was er sah, alles andere als _normal_.

Nun saßen nämlich zwei _Lucius'_ ihm gegenüber und lächelten ihn charmant an.

Snape sah verunsichert auf das Glas in seiner Hand, in dem noch etwas Whiskey umherschwappte. Soviel hatte er doch noch nicht getrunken und außerdem wirkte das Zeug gar nicht so schnell.

Wieder preßte er die Augen fest zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, um das Trugbild, was ihm sein Geist vorgaukelte, zu vertreiben. Leider gelang ihm das nicht, denn die beiden blonden Männer die, in den weißen Anzügen – zugegebenermaßen wirklich elegant aussahen – bedachten ihn weiterhin mit einem freundlichen Blick. Zumindest hatten sie sich nicht wieder verdoppelt.

Und da begann das Trugbild auch noch zu sprechen.

„Sevie, Darling", begann der eine der Blonden, der sich zu allem Überfluß auch noch genauso anhörte, wie der blonde Todesser, der gerade in Askaban schmorte – abgesehen von der völlig unpassenden Wortwahl – und der andere ergänzte den Satz „...ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, du siehst so blaß aus, Schätzelchen..."

Der Teil des Alkoholgetränks, der eigentlich gerade den Weg in die Speiseröhre des Tränkemeisters hatte nehmen sollen, kam retour und versprühte sich über seine dunkeln Hosen und auch ein wenig auf das niedrige Beistelltischchen, welches einen Platz in seiner Sitzecke gefunden hatte.

Was bildeten sich die beiden ein, ihn so zu nennen. Und außerdem... „Was suchen Sie hier?" Er hatte zwar noch nicht beschlossen die beiden als ‚real' anzusehen, aber selbst bei Trugbildern konnte diese Frage nicht schaden.

„Dich...", antworteten die beiden synchron und Snape hatte das ungute Gefühl, daß sie ihn dabei anschmachteten.

„Und wer sind Sie?", fragte er daher schnell, um auf ein harmloses Gebiet zu wechseln.

„Sesso..." Der im Sessel Sitzende zeigte auf den anderen Mann, der ihm glich wie ein eineiiger Zwilling und dieser gab die Geste zurück und meinte: „Sectus..."

Severus blinzelte verhalten. Er war eindeutig im falschen Film. Er wußte, _was_ diese Namen in seiner Sprache bedeuteten. Die alten Römer waren nämlich vom lateinischen _secare_ ‚scheiden' (nämlich die beiden Geschlechter voneinander) über _sectus_ ‚Trennung' auf _sexus_ ‚männliches und weibliches Geschlecht' gekommen. Durch die Franzosen hatte sich die Form geändert und wurde zu _sexe_ und im englischen Sprachgebrauch... Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht weiterdenken, aber da ‚Sesso' Italienisch war, er dessen halbwegs mächtig war und es in etwa das Gleiche bedeutete, brach es in seiner üblichen zynischen Art aus ihm heraus: „Aha, Sex und Sex. Wirklich sehr einfallsreich!" Seine Phantasie brauchte dringend Ablenkung, wenn sie ihm schon so eindeutige Hinweise gab.

Zu seiner Überraschung nickten die beiden Männer begeistert. „Ja, nicht wahr..."

„...eine gute Idee von unseren Eltern."

Severus blinzelte und überlegte, ob sein Whiskey vielleicht schon etwas zu alt war und es besser war, den Rest sofort in irgendeinen Abfluß zu schütten oder ihn statt dessen komplett seine Kehle hinabzustürzen, um sein Gehirn auf diese Weise zu betäuben. Bevor er sich entschieden hatte, war sein Geist jedoch mit einer anderen, sehr simplen Frage beschäftigt, die er zu seinem Unmut auch noch aussprach. „Welche Eltern?" Er war wirklich nicht ganz auf der Höhe, daß ihm die Frage so einfach herausrutschte.

Die beiden Männer lächelten immer noch liebenswürdig und auch ein wenig verlangend und erklärten geduldig: „Aphrodite und Amor."

Spontan schoß die Hand des Tränkemeisters, die immer noch das Glas hielt, in die Höhe und der Inhalt desselben floß in seinen Mund und von da an in den Rest seines Körpers. Sein Körper hatte sich wohl für die zweite Möglichkeit entschieden: Gehirn betäuben.

„Sozusagen das Doppel-A der Liebe", erzählte Sesso freimütig und Snape dachte sich, daß er das eigentlich gar nicht hatte wissen wollen.

Er blickte auf das Glas in seiner Hand, in dem nur noch wenige Tropfen seines alkoholischen Inhalts zu finden waren und sah dann wieder zu den beiden Männern.

Na gut. Er hatte sowieso nichts zu tun und es war eh nur ein Traum, aus dem er sicher bald aufwachen würde – wahrscheinlich hatte er den ganzen Tag nur geträumt, so daß er bald wieder vor den Schülern stand, die er verabschieden mußte – und er fand diese Phantastereien so langsam wirklich amüsant.

Daher meinte er, sein Whiskeyglas langsam auf den Beistelltisch stellend: „Aha, die griechische Liebesgöttin hat also mit dem römischen Liebesgott zwei Kinder, auch noch Zwillinge, deren Namen nichts anderes als _Sex_ bedeuten." Daß Amor, soweit er wußte, in der griechischen Sage gleichzusetzen mit Eros und damit Aphrodites Sohn war und das dann doch eigentlich Inzest war – wobei das in der Zeit der alten Griechen wohl nicht so undenkbar gewesen sein dürfte – ignorierte er einfach mal galant. Er nickte achtungsvoll, heuchelte dabei Interesse. „Dann darf ich also zwei Götter in meinem bescheidenen Heim begrüßen..."

Zur Überraschung des Tränkemeisters kam es nun das erste Mal, zumindest daß _er_ es erlebte, vor, daß die beiden Männer sich uneinig waren. Der eine schüttelte den Kopf, während der andere nickte. Sie sahen sich an und reagierten dann genau umgekehrt und Snape konnte erstaunt beobachten, wie sich das Schauspiel noch mehrmals wiederholte, bis der auf der normalen Sitzfläche thronende der beiden das Ganze unterbrach und sich ihm zuwandte. „Also, wenn wir von unseren Geburtsrechten reden, dann hast du recht, Sevilein..."

Da war schon wieder diese impertinente Anrede, die Snape fast den Magen umdrehte, aber er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, daß ja alles nur ein Traum war, den er sicher bald vergessen hatte.

„Aber geschäftlich gesehen sind wir Engel..."

Einmal mehr an diesem Nachmittag blinzelte Snape die beiden Männer an. Was sein Gehirn sich da ausgedacht hatte, entzog sich jeglicher Logik. Zwei Personen, die behaupteten zur römischen und griechischen Mythologie zu gehören und hauptberuflich für irgendeine christliche Gottheit zu arbeiten. „Ist das nicht ein wenig zuviel Religionsgemisch auf einmal?", fragte Snape daher neugierig.

„Oh nein." Der Mann auf der Sesselarmlehne schüttelte den Kopf. „Die drei Gesellschaften haben den Hauptmarkt sinnvoll untereinander aufgeteilt..."

Sein Bruder unterbrach ihn. „Vergiß den Islam nicht, er hält auch große Anteile am religiösen Markt und die Randgruppen..."

Sesso winkte ab. „Ja ja, jedenfalls waren die Arbeitsbedingungen bei Gott nicht schlecht und wir traten in sein Unternehmen ein, um als Verbindungsleute zu den anderen Religionen zu dienen... Daher sind wir Engel..."

Nach dieser Erklärung sah es so aus, daß die römischen Götter nicht gleich die Griechischen waren. Damit war zumindest diese Aphrodite/Amor-Verbindung nicht mehr so abwegig. „Aha...", kam es trocken von Severus, der sich – trotz der sich langsam zu entwickeln scheinenden Logik des Gebrabbels der Beiden – in den Arm zwickte und verzweifelt versuchte aufzuwachen, da ihm das Ganze nun doch zu skurril wurde. Religionen als Gesellschaften und die Erde als deren Marktsegment. Er mußte dringend mal was für seine geistige Gesundheit tun.

Nach ein paar Sekunden Stille und weiterer Quetschungen an seinem Arm, die sicher bald zu einem blauen Fleck führen würden, machten ihn seine ‚Besucher' darauf aufmerksam, daß sie sehr wohl bemerkten, was er da machte.

„Malträtier dich doch nicht so...", begann Sectus einfühlsam besorgt.

„Du bist wach und das ist kein Traum..." Sesso schien der Fröhlichere zu sein, da er bei diesen Worten ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Mißmutig starrte Snape von der nun schmerzenden Stelle an seinem rechten Arm zu den beiden Männern, bemerkte erst jetzt die ab und an auftauchenden silbrigen Schlieren hinter deren Rücken, die mit etwas Phantasie Formen wie schlagende Flügel bildeten und schob sofort alles auf den Whiskey, den er, seiner Meinung nach, besser nicht getrunken hätte. Schnell lenkte er sich selbst und die beiden ab. „Was suchen Sie nun also hier?"

„Oh..." Die beiden warfen sich ein wissendes Grinsen zu. „Nach der letzten Ratssitzung des Religions-Verbindungsausschusses wurde beschlossen, daß du, als herausragender Kämpfer für das Gute, viel zu schlecht wegkommst."

Snape starrte, auf weitere Antworten wartend, in die ihm verdammt bekannt vorkommenden grauen Augen der beiden ‚angeblichen' Engel. Irgendwie schien er auf der Leitung zu stehen, denn sie erweckten den Anschein, als wäre damit schon alles geklärt. „Pardon?", fragte er vorsichtig, als keine weitere Erklärung folgte.

Sectus lächelte breit. „Wir haben uns freiwillig gemeldet, um dich ein wenig aufzuheitern.."

„Aufzuheitern...", wiederholte Sesso, wie ein Echo und das Grinsen, das seine Lippen zierte, war so eindeutig zweideutig, daß selbst dem etwas verwirrten Snape klar war, _was_ die beiden meinten.

Wieder beschloß er einen Themenwechsel, hoffte dabei auf ein ungefährliches Terrain zu gelangen. „Warum haben Sie sich eigentlich Lucius Malfoy als Vorbild für ihr Erscheinungsbild genommen?" Es wunderte ihn schon die ganze Zeit, daß die beiden aussahen, wie sein alter Freund – nur ein paar Jahre jünger, aber ansonsten wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

Sectus rollte mit den Augen. „Also eigentlich waren wir das Vorbild für ‚sein' Aussehen.. war mal wieder einer der besonderen Scherze der Chefin der Sonderabteilung, die für das Aussehen der Menschen zuständig ist..."

„Wir konnten allerdings noch rechtzeitig eingreifen, damit er auch ein wenig unserer Fähigkeiten erhält und uns nicht blamiert. Und ich muß sagen, seine Koordination der Hand und Beckenarbeit und seine Zungenfertigkeiten... Schade, daß er sich mit Diabolo eingelassen hat und zum Bösen übergelaufen ist..."

Diabolo? Das war ja so was von in die Namenskitschkiste gegriffen, daß Severus nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Dann fixierte er wieder den Sprecher – Sesso – der, nach einem wehmütigen Seufzer, in irgendwelchen Bildern schwelgte, die Snapes Verstand nicht mal im Traum sehen wollte.

Sein Unterbewußtsein, stellte sich jedoch – wohlgemerkt ohne sein zutun – rege vor, wie es war, einen schweißnassen Lucius auf weiß-grünen Laken zu sehen... und erst ‚drei' von seiner Sorte... was gewisse Körperregionen von ihm reagieren ließ, die er in diesem Moment lieber vergessen hätte.

Er dachte an Minerva als Katze, an den häßlichen Filch und schließlich an Albus' Zitronenbonbons und endlich ließ die Spannung in seiner Hose gründlich nach. Dennoch warfen ihm die beiden blonden Männer einen wissenden Blick zu, was einen zarten Rotschimmer auf seine Wangen zauberte.

„Warum glauben Sie eigentlich, daß ich das überhaupt will? So eine... _Aufheiterung_? Und das auch noch von Personen, die aussehen, wie ein alter Freund von mir?" Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust auf diese Avancen einzugehen. Im Grunde wollte er die beiden nur vertreiben, seine Nachmittagsruhe genießen und sich nicht völlig konfus machen lassen von ihnen. Außerdem: Er stand nicht auf Männer – nicht wirklich. Erst recht nicht auf Blondinen. Wie kamen sie überhaupt darauf? Und wie kamen sie darauf, daß gerade dieser spezielle Mann ihm besonders gefallen könnte?

Nun grinsten die beiden sehr breit und sehr anzüglich und Snape hatte schon das Gefühl verloren zu haben. „Also wirklich, warum bist du sonst den Todessern beigetreten?"

Snape _hatte_ verloren. Das Rot auf seinen Wangen intensivierte sich deutlich. „Ich brauch' einen Drink." Die beiden wußten eindeutig zu viel über ihn – eindeutig. Schnell stand er auf, um sich zu der noch auf dem Sideboard stehenden Flasche zu begeben und sein Glas neu zu füllen. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er einen guten Gastgeber spielen sollte und den beiden auch etwas anbieten müßte, dann jedoch hörte er, was die beiden diskutierten.

„Siehst du, er ist gar nicht so schroff, wie die anderen gemeint haben..."

„Und ich hatte recht, daß er in Natura viel besser aussieht, als auf unseren Wolkenbildschirmen..."

„Stimmt..." Eine Pause entstand, die jedoch nicht lange dauerte und Sectus fragte mit planerischer Neugierde: „Sollen wir ihn also vor dem Kamin oder im Schlafzimmer..."

Das war der Moment, in dem Snape nur ein Gedanke beherrschte: _Ich muß hier weg!_

Die beiden hatten allen ernstes vor ihn flachzulegen und das wollte er nicht, schon gar nicht, wenn es zwei komplett Verrückte waren, die das mit ihm anstellen wollten. Zugegebenermaßen verdammt gutaussehende Verrückte, aber eben doch Leute, die eindeutig irr genug sein mußten, um ihm sonst was antun zu können.

An die Gottes-Engel-wer-weiß-was-sonst-noch-Idiotie glaubte er sowieso nicht. Er war eher der Meinung, daß das zwei Ausbrecher aus einer Irrenanstalt waren, die sich unerlaubt Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung verschafft hatten. Vorsichtig zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe und zielte mit ein paar ‚Petrificus' auf die beiden, die zu seinem Entsetzen überhaupt keine Wirkung zeigten. Das einzige Resultat bestand darin, daß sie sich ihm zuwandten und ihn wieder mit ihren lieblichen Lächeln ansahen, die ihm inzwischen kalte Schauer über den Rücken jagten. Das sah gar nicht gut für ihn aus.

„Also Schätzelchen...", begann Sectus und erhob sich zusammen mit seinem Zwilling.

„Was wäre _dir_ denn lieber...", fragte Sesso und wieder wechselten sie sich ab.

„Der warme, heimelige Kamin..."

„... oder das angenehm weiche Bett?"

Sie schlichen sich langsam näher, wie Raubtiere auf der Pirsch und Severus reagierte, wie es der urzeitliche Instinkt von ihm verlangte. Mit Panik!

Er zeigte hektisch auf die Tür hinter sich und stammelte hervor: „Äh.. hab noch etwas zu erledigen.. Danke für das Angebot... Auf wiedersehen..." Und damit sah er zu, daß er so schnell wie möglich den Raum verließ.

Hallende Schrittgeräusche zeigten ihm, daß die beiden ihm folgten und er beschleunigte sein Tempo, bis er nur so durch die Gänge des Schlosses jagte – die beiden immer dicht auf den Fersen.

In diesem Moment war er unendlich froh, daß keiner der Schüler ihn in dieser Situation sah und noch froher war er, als er das Stockwerk über seinen Räumen sicher erreichte und dort Albus mit Minerva diskutierend vorfand.

Er hechtete gerade hinter den ihn verwirrt anblickenden Albus, als die beiden Blonden schon in die Eingangshalle gestürmt kamen und direkt vor dem Schulleiter stoppten.

„Albus, bitte rette mich vor diesen Verrückten..." Es war zwar untypisch für ihn, aber in dem Moment sah der Tränkemeister keine andere Chance als den alten Zauberer anzuflehen.

Dieser schwenkte mit seinem Blick zu den beiden Männern vor sich und plötzlich zierte ein breites Grinsen den Mund des Direktors. Wortlos drehte er sich um, griff mit seinen Fingern, die kräftiger waren, als sie aussahen, nach Severus' Schultern und schob den widerstrebenden Dunkelhaarigen direkt in die Arme der beiden Engel, die sich sofort rechts und links bei dem Tränkemeister einhängten und ihn davon zogen.

„Dankeschön, Albus...", bemerkte Sectus über die Schulter und Sesso ergänzte: „Alter Freund..."

Mit Entsetzen bemerkte Snape das wissende Funkeln in den Augen seines Schulleiters. Nur Minerva schien – Merlin sei Dank, wenigstens eine unverdorbene Person – keine Ahnung zu haben, was da vor sich ging. „Albus...", krächzte er und dieser fühlte sich zumindest zu einer ‚kleinen' Erklärung genötigt.

„Ich war auch mal jung, Severus... und die beiden verstehen es wirklich jemanden aufzuheitern.." Er zwinkerte und Snape ließ fassungslos den Kopf sinken. Erst bekam er intime Details über Lucius und dann auch noch über Albus. Es war eindeutig nicht sein Tag heute. Das war auch eines von den Dingen, die er lieber nicht erfahren hätte.

Er blickte von Sesso zu Sectus und seufzte, ergab sich schließlich ‚tapfer' in sein Schicksal. Inzwischen war er geneigt dieser verrückten Geschichte zu glauben und wenn die Götter – sogar die Götter sämtlicher vorhandener Religionen – beschlossen hatten, daß er das nötig hatte. Was sollte er schon dagegen tun. Göttliche Beschlüsse durften von so armen Sterblichen wie ihm schließlich nicht in Frage gestellt werden.

Gnadenlos wurde er, während er noch über die ganze Sache nachdachte, zurück in seine Räume verfrachtet, auf sein Bett zugeschoben und die Küsse und die geschickten Finger, die ihm auf dem Weg in sein Schlafzimmer zugedacht wurden, überzeugten ihn davon, daß das doch nicht der schlechteste Tag in seinem Leben sein konnte.

Im Gegenteil, stellte er etwas später fest: Das war ein wirklich guter Tag gewesen. Die beiden hatten seine Laune, wie sie beabsichtigt hatten, erheblich gebessert und als sie am nächsten Morgen ihre verschwitzten Körper von seinem trennten, bedauerte er sogar, daß sie wahrscheinlich nie wieder kamen – zumindest zu ihm... bei ihm... mit ihm. Er schüttelte den Kopf bei diesen Gedanken und lächelte schief, als sie ihm zum Abschied winkten und sich in kleine weiße Wölkchen verwandelten, die sich auf seinen Kaminabzug zubewegten. Und nach so etwas sollte er nun zwei langweilige und überhaupt nicht abwechslungsreiche Monate Ferien überleben? Das Leben war wirklich ungerecht.

Snape seufzte leise. Zumindest konnte er nun aus erster Hand bezeugen, daß es den immer und überall erwähnten ‚göttlichen Sex' wirklich gab – und zwar wortwörtlich.

Ende

* * *

-Hände langsam von den Augen nimmt und Ohrstöpsel entfernt- Ich hoffe die Welt steht noch, für diejenigen, die sich an den Text rangetraut haben und ich wäre dankbar, wenn ihr euch zu einem kleinen Kommentar hinreißen lassen würdet. -smile-

Ciao M


End file.
